


献给龙的鸢尾花

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bestiality, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 鲁次注意！大量抹布次情节注意！次有pussy注意！异种奸情节注意！产卵产乳情节注意！吟游诗人鲁x恶龙次鲁邦在皇宫的宴会上犯了错，免罪的唯一条件是捉一条龙，于是鲁邦踏上了寻找龙的过程。（想看鲁次纯爱，请读1—5节，想看抹布请读第6节）大家万圣节快乐！
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 7





	献给龙的鸢尾花

献给龙的鸢尾花（吟游诗人鲁x恶龙次）  
在维涅拉有这么一种说法，龙是受到诅咒的人类，他们在数百年的孤独时光中渐渐消磨掉了耐心与希望，最终发狂冲向人类居住的城市，被长矛穿透内脏，被火把灼伤皮肤，在痛苦中慢慢死去。

一．香草之地与沉睡的龙

鲁邦合上书籍，熄灭篝火，抖抖身上的泥土，连续几周的奔波已经使他色彩鲜艳的绸子做的衣服失了光泽。  
鲁邦来自莱文德，一个繁荣的大城市，沿街一溜儿民房，最近都刷了漆，在阳光下闪闪发亮。那里的贵族是最彬彬有礼的，他们不会让任何一粒灰尘飘到雪白的衣襟上，头发总是梳得一丝不苟。那里也充满了吟游诗人与流浪汉，他们歌唱吟诵，让莱文德时刻都充满愉快的旋律，贵族们偶尔从他们面前走过，不屑地瞥一眼，扔下一两个铜子。  
狂欢节那天，国王突然心血来潮，邀请许多吟游诗人来皇宫表演，鲁邦当时多喝了一点葡萄酒，等他意识清醒时发现自己已经被关进了大牢。  
鲁邦意识到自己可能是酒后失言，好在国王还在咂摸昨天狂欢节晚会的欢乐，暂时饶了鲁邦一命。不过国王提出了一个条件，他需要鲁邦给他抓一条龙回来，一条成年的，鳞甲齐全的，有着明亮金色眼瞳的龙，要在那条龙的脖子上拴上铁链，拖着它来到皇宫大厅。  
士兵们没收了鲁邦所有的东西，只给鲁邦留下了一本关于龙的诗集——《遥远的龙》和一小袋作为盘缠的银币。  
外面远不及莱文德那般稳定与繁荣，鲁邦先是沿着莱文德的护城河到达因戈夫村，在那儿唯一能买到的食物就是半个铜板换来的一堆掺着麦糠的黑面包，村里的草房都破破烂烂，房檐上还有黑糊糊的被灼烧过的痕迹，村民干瘦得仿佛枯瘪的草根树皮。是龙烧掉了你们的房子吗？鲁邦问道，村民呆滞地摇摇头，转身去忙别的事情了。  
莱文德附近的村镇都大抵如此，有毁灭，有饥饿，有绝望，唯独没有龙的痕迹。鲁邦走遍这些村镇后，失望地倚在一棵老榆树上翻开了那本诗集。  
——莱文德的勇士们杀掉了所有恶龙，从此莱文德再也没有战火与纷争。  
——也许有龙夹起尾巴逃到了别的地方，但是可以保证他们再也不会回来了。  
——有些地方对龙有截然不同的看法，比如维涅拉......  
——十分可惜的是维涅拉已经亡国了，也许这就是同情恶龙的代价吧。  
鲁邦见过这本书的作者，一个靠拍马屁获得官职的吟游诗人，鲁邦从未见他走出莱文德。但这本书也不是一无是处，鲁邦觉得自己起码知道哪里可能有龙了。  
通往维涅拉的路已经荒废得差不多了，风卷起细土，隐隐露出被掩埋的路基，野草从砖缝中钻出来。灰烬是植物最好的肥料，灾难过后的土地是它们的温床，蒲公英在白骨口中开放，灌木挤满残破的草房，荒废的土地中，生命力顽强的橡树拔地而起，这里既生机勃勃，也死气沉沉。  
鲁邦在老教堂里发现了龙，一条漂亮的成年的龙，黑亮的鳞片整齐地布满全身。他正蜷缩在教堂内的大理石板上休息，眼睛似睁非睁，鲁邦能看见它的睫毛。阳光透过彩窗照在龙身上，给龙的黑鳞上镀上一层彩色的薄膜。  
吟游诗人的本能让鲁邦想拿出鲁特琴对这番景色高歌一曲，幸好国王没允许鲁邦带任何乐器。  
鲁邦拿出那个附着法师咒语的项圈，屏住呼吸，脱下脚上那双中跟羊皮鞋——他怕脚步声吵醒这条龙。龙的呼吸很平稳，看起来睡得很沉，鲁邦试探着轻抚它的脖颈，它没有一点反应。鲁邦深吸一口气，快速将项圈扣在龙的脖子上，项圈一接触龙的皮肤，就迅速扣紧，上面的纹路开始发热，变成熔岩一样的颜色。那头龙猛地挣扎起来，剧烈晃动身子想把鲁邦摔下来。鲁邦死死抓住绳子，那头龙又突然起飞，撞破玻璃冲了出去，玻璃碎片溅了鲁邦一身。  
鲁邦也说不清这趟飞行持续了多久，直到这条龙筋疲力尽，摇摇晃晃栽到地上。  
龙仍不死心地扭动身体，可它挣扎得越是厉害，项圈就扣的越紧。项圈的纹路仿佛被炙烤过，变得又红又亮，伴着一股刺鼻的黑烟。鲁邦赶忙退到一边，等浓烟散去，眼前的龙已经变成了一个穿着黑色外套的男人。他的眼睛是金色的，烛火般闪闪发光，现在这双眼睛正怒视着鲁邦。这个男人的皮肤有轻微被灼伤的痕迹，但很明显他并不在意这点伤。  
那男人冲上来想划破鲁邦的颈动脉，可他尖锐的长指甲在接触到鲁邦的皮肤前就迅速缩短成与人类无异的指甲，他懊恼地一拳砸到树干上，砸掉了一大块树皮。  
鲁邦也吓得不轻，掏出匕首扎到男人的心口。那男人往后退了几步，拔出了插在心口的匕首，那伤口竟然以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。  
“没用的，这样杀不死我。”男人把匕首扔给鲁邦：“这次我就当什么也没发生，你回家吧。”  
“如果我空手而归，我就会被处死。”鲁邦答道：“而且你把我带到了这种寸草不生的地方，我找不到回去的路，早晚会在这片荒漠里筋疲力竭而死，如果一定要死，请让我像一位骑士一样，光荣地死在恶龙的利爪下吧。”  
“你怕不是脑子被撞坏了。”那男人一脸莫名其妙。  
“如果你不肯杀我，那请让我跟着你吧。”鲁邦迅速做出了决定：“我所居住的国度从没有人见过龙，我想多了解一些关于龙的事情。”  
“真是个无可救药的疯子。”男人摇摇头，向鲁邦伸出手：“我叫次元大介。”  
两人在戈壁中找到一个可以勉强过夜的山洞，戈壁的天空是空旷无云的，没有任何事物的阻碍，月光正好隐隐约约地洒在洞口。  
尽管维持着人形，次元还是像龙一样趴在岩石上蜷缩起身子休息。鲁邦则倚在不远处的岩壁上，从背囊中掏出那本书，在空白的扉页上写写画画。在长途奔波中，纸张浸了汗又风干，纸质变得有些脆了，鲁邦下笔小心翼翼，生怕弄碎了仅有的这点纸张、浪费了所剩不多的墨水。笔尖几次快要触到纸面，又突然离开。鲁邦沉思许久，在纸上画了一个简笔画的黑龙形象。  
当感受到阳光照在眼睑上时，次元睁开眼，见鲁邦已经整理好行装站在洞口了。  
“有个不好的消息，昨天在天上飞的那阵子，我的钱袋开了个口，钱都漏光了。”鲁邦晃晃空空的钱袋：“幸好还剩下一些干粮，我们必须赶快找到城镇，试图弄些钱和食物。”  
没有大片树丛的遮挡，中午的太阳照在身上又毒又辣，鲁邦脱下外套罩在身上遮挡阳光，转眼一看次元就跟没事儿人似的，就算穿一身黑衣服也热不着他。  
“你这身衣服能脱下来吗？你还是龙形的时候我可没见你穿任何衣服。”鲁邦问道。  
“嘘，别说话，我听到了水声。”次元示意鲁邦不要说话，侧耳听了一会儿，朝东边走去。  
“我真的很好奇，你的听力是不是很好？”鲁邦锲而不舍。  
“是的，我的听力确实很好，昨天晚上我听到你书写和翻页的声音。”  
“那我接近你的时候，你怎么一动不动呢，那时你听见了吗？”  
“好了，停止谈论这个，保存体力，不然我觉得你到村庄前就会渴死。”次元又一次拒绝了回答鲁邦的问题。  
感谢幸运女神眷顾他们，在喝完水袋中最后一口水后，他们站在坡上看到了远处灰白的城墙。  
不是村庄，是一个规模很大的城镇。  
集市上不少地方挂着花纹繁复的织物售卖，鲁邦兴致来了，驻足细细观赏，并掏出笔纸开始记录起来。摊主是个十七八岁的年轻姑娘，和鲁邦相谈甚欢。鲁邦充分发挥了他作为吟游诗人的口才天赋，把对方逗得哈哈大笑。  
“鲁邦，你忘了正事吗？”次元一想起刚才鲁邦那副半死不活的怂样，在一看他现在这副精神抖擞的模样，就一阵来气。  
“不急不急，现在天色还早。”鲁邦摆摆手。  
等到鲁邦和姑娘聊尽兴了回来，次元已经等得不耐烦了。  
“所以，你可以接着靠你的口才天赋赚一点口粮吗？”次元问道：“还是你打算先凭着口才去借乐器呢？”  
很明显，鲁邦并不会使用异国的乐器，集市上的人太多，唱歌声轻易就被叫卖声和其他杂音掩过去了。  
“所以，鲁邦先生，你现在打算怎么办？”次元在一旁看着，不厚道地笑出声：“你或许应该直接在衣服上烧几个洞，脸上抹上灰，就地坐下乞讨。”  
“这话听着有点刻薄，不过给了我灵感。”鲁邦眼睛一亮：“次元，你还有什么能力没有被项圈压制住吗？比如说，你会喷火吗？”  
“什么？你想都别想！”  
这时，之前卖地毯的姑娘来找他们了，送给他们一点食物和水，并告诉他们有人曾在城南处那条河河底捡到一些古时的瓦片钱币之类，这些东西在城里的王公贵族那里能换不少钱。  
“太感谢你了，善良美丽的小姐，不过能否告诉我，既然有这么好的商机，为什么大家不都去呢？河的上游说不定有一个大宝库呢。”  
“那里是盗贼的聚集地，还有猛兽出没。”姑娘答道。  
“真不错，我开始感兴趣了。”鲁邦有些跃跃欲试，即刻就拉上次元出发了。  
沿路的沙土又细又滑，脚陷进去留下一个浅浅的印子，风吹过去脚印很快就模糊了。细沙在月光下显出银白色，黏在鲁邦的脚上，鲁邦把脚在沙地上蹭了几下，沙子里露出了一小片人类头骨，划破了鲁邦的脚。  
次元听到鲁邦的吱哇乱叫后转过头去，发现鲁邦正单脚在地上蹦来蹦去。  
“你又怎么了？”  
鲁邦指指自己流血的脚：“我的鞋丢在维涅拉了，你能变成龙背背我吗？”  
“你在开什么玩笑？不是你给我戴的这玩意儿让我变不回龙吗？”  
鲁邦确实一瞬间有了帮次元解开锁链的想法，但是，他立马就想起来，法师并没有告诉他解开的方法。  
“那......”鲁邦试探着问：“你能搀一下我吗？”  
次元的胳膊搭上来的瞬间，鲁邦觉得轻松了许多。鲁邦悄悄借着余光打量次元，细看是能发现次元和人类的不同之处的，次元的眼睛呈现蟒蛇眼睛一样的琥珀色，确实像传说中一样在黑暗中能发出微光，这双眼睛平时掩在漆黑的帽檐下某种意义上真是一种浪费。手背隐隐约约能看到鳞片的痕迹，一直延伸到袖口。指甲虽然变成了正常的长度，却仍是黑墨水般的浓黑。  
次元注意到鲁邦的视线，侧过头去压低帽檐。可鲁邦的好奇心已经被激起来了，他更细致地去观察次元。  
龙的嘴唇会是什么颜色？哦，原来是淡淡的粉蔷薇色，不过这颜色为何会有些黯淡，像是干枯一般？是孤独让他憔悴吗？龙喜欢珠宝吗？如果是的，那次元喜欢什么呢？是耀眼的金银，或是璀璨的宝石，还是残忍地将昆虫的生命凝聚在一瞬的琥珀呢？次元大介真的如维涅拉的传说所说，以前是人类吗？如果是，他以前过着什么样的生活......  
鲁邦想的太入神，没注意到脚下的浅坑，踉跄了几步，还差点把次元带倒。  
“你又在想什么？你看，河就在那里了。”  
鲁邦顺着次元手指的方向看过去，在夜晚，水里装了月亮的倒影，闪闪发亮，一眼就能望见。  
沿着河走了一阵，直到他们看到强盗的营帐，也没发现有什么疑似用来藏宝的山洞。  
“那孩子不会是记错了吧，毕竟这些事是她从别人嘴里听说的。”次元小声说。  
“也许是吧，不过我不打算回去。次元，我们过去偷点东西吧。”  
“你疯了？那些人可是强盗。”  
次元没来得及阻止，鲁邦已经跑向那个看守最松散的帐篷了，看他轻巧的身姿，以前估计是没少干偷鸡摸狗的事。次元心中暗骂一句，又怕自己过去惊动了强盗，只能在一旁站着干着急。  
鲁邦确实有几下子，等到次元听见营地那边发现东西失窃乱作一团的声音时，鲁邦已经带着一袋钱和一和小檀木盒回来了。  
“真令人失望，我还以为可以看到你被他们大卸八块的血腥场面呢。”  
“我打赌你永远也不会看到这副场面。”鲁邦笑道：“快走吧，趁他们还没发现附近有人。”  
两人回到城里，添置了一些食物和水，鲁邦还买了一双看起来不错的新鞋子。  
离开之前，次元注意到了那个檀木盒，问鲁邦那是什么。  
“我也不知道，我看这个盒子尤其旧，还特地锁在铁笼子里，我觉得一定是最值钱的东西。”鲁邦说着，打开了盒子。  
里面是一张被卷起来的老旧羊皮纸，看起来想是一张地图。  
鲁邦盯着这张地图沉思了许久，突然兴奋地一跃而起，搂住次元亲昵地贴了贴脸。次元满脸的疑惑。  
“次元，我觉得这应该是张藏宝图。”鲁邦兴奋地指给次元看地图上的红叉：“我们去找吧，你看，从这里往西，这里有一片有人鱼的海域，我们可以坐船过去。再穿过森林，路过这几个城市，就能到了。天哪，这里画的是莱文德吗？”  
鲁邦兴奋极了，巴不得立马拉起次元出发。他们并没留在这座城太久，中午时强盗找上门来，屋里空空如也，两人已经骑着骆驼远远地离开这座城市了。

二．与海妖合唱一曲

荒漠的西边是海，这片海仿佛是被遗忘的领域，形状怪异的礁石突兀地从海水中伸出，上面还附着珊瑚虫苍白的尸体。沙滩上遍布砾石和碎掉的贝壳，还能看到几条朽烂的木板，它们很可能来自遇到海难的船只，想来真是不幸。今天是阴天，可能还有些雾，天空死水一般沉寂，没有海鸟来搅动它，偶尔划过一声凄厉的鸟叫，却不见有鸟的踪影，让着叫声听起来是嘶哑的号丧。  
一块大礁石后面藏着一条还算完整的小船，有个人躺在里面，半个脑袋不知被什么生物咬掉了，脑浆和血液洒出来，在船底干涸了。一群苍蝇围着尸体飞舞，其中一只正好停在了未阖的眼球上，还有几只从缺了一半的口腔里钻出，尸臭味混着鱼腥味十分难闻。  
鲁邦将尸体拖下船，找了两块木条拼成十字架，念了几句祷文，就地掩埋了尸体。  
鲁邦做完这些后，发现次元不见了。  
鲁邦大声呼唤几遍次元的名字，也不见有回应，他颓废地坐在沙滩上，心想他的恶龙朋友可能是因不想加入旅程而离开了。可那锁链还绑在他身上，会不会对他的身体造成什么伤害？虽然次元是恶龙，但是看起来似乎还不坏，自己也确实没见过他伤害别人......  
鲁邦脑海里一瞬间闪过几十种可能，他决定放弃旅程，先找到他的朋友，拿掉他的锁链。  
“你坐在这里想什么？船只收拾好了吗？”次元突然出现在鲁邦身后。  
“次元！”鲁邦感到又惊又喜。  
“我去做了一些蜡球。”次元递给鲁邦两个蜡球：“那人脑袋的伤口可能是被塞壬咬的，用蜡球可以避免听到她们的歌声。”  
“哈，是《奥德赛》里记载的方法。”鲁邦说：“可我想成为第二个听过塞壬的歌声还活下来的人。次元，我们去找一些绳子，到时你就绑住我。”  
“如果你有一天突然死了，死因还很奇特，我丝毫不会感到意外。”次元说着，将蜡球收到衣兜里，跟着鲁邦去找绳子了。  
木船缓缓入水，在浑浊的海面划开一道波痕，雾气包围了船只，像大蛤蟆吞小虫般将船吞入其中。他们特意将船速降得很慢，以防潜伏在雾中的礁石把小船豁开一个大洞。  
平静的海面突然有了一点波动，一个湿漉漉的脑袋浮出了水面，紧接着半个女人的身子露了出来，那女人身子周围水汽氤氲，竟像蒙了一层薄纱。  
次元察觉到事情不对，转头去拿绳子，没想到另一只塞壬趴在船边，对着次元莞尔一笑，抢走绳子躲回海里。  
“妈的。”次元咒骂一句。  
塞壬们听到了同伴的召唤，纷纷从海里出现。她们是最优雅的狩猎者，不紧不慢地爬上平坦的礁石，整理一下被水流冲乱的长发，拨动里拉琴唱出歌谣。她们信心满满，从轻哼小调开始，并不急于拿出自己的杀手锏。  
“喂！塞壬小姐，与我共唱一曲吧。”鲁邦朝那边喊道。  
可恶，别这么快就被诱惑了。次元将鲁邦拽倒，膝盖抵住鲁邦的胸口阻止鲁邦坐起来，双手迅速拿起两只桨。早就有几只塞壬躲在船底下了，她们尖利的牙齿和指甲瞬间把接近朽烂的船桨撕得粉碎，并开始攻击小船的船体。  
鲁邦躺在船底也不老实，唱起歌来，坐在礁石上为首的那只塞壬也和着他的调唱，好像周围剑拔弩张的气氛与杀意与他们无关似的。  
船体被塞壬凿穿一个洞，海水灌了进来。小船经不住水压的冲击散了架，两人落到水里，塞壬们一拥而上，张开血盆大口撕扯次元大介的血肉。大片大片的血在海水中扩散开来，宛如吸饱了海洋的养分而长势旺盛的红色苔类。一个塞壬从后面圈住鲁邦，另一个牵住鲁邦的手引着鲁邦朝礁石那边游去。  
盘踞在礁石上那位是塞壬的女王，她身上的鳞片呈现通透的金色，仿佛她不是女妖，而是披星戴月的神女。她伸出手，拉鲁邦爬上礁石，并不断地用尾尖去碰鲁邦的小腿。  
本已被塞壬拖下水面的次元突然又浮上来，抓住礁石从后面爬上来。塞壬女王没注意到次元，被次元从后面猛地压倒在地。次元大介掐住塞壬女王的脖子，用自己的头去撞塞壬女王的脑袋。  
“操，鲁邦，你赶快清醒一点。”次元大吼道，他身上还流着血，血滴到了塞壬女王身上。  
浓重的血味干扰了塞壬身上散发的麝香，鲁邦的双眼又恢复了神采。与此同时，早已精疲力尽的次元大介也被塞壬女王反制住了，她的牙齿还差一毫米就能刺破次元的颈动脉。  
“尊敬的海妖小姐，我祈求你放过我的朋友，作为补偿，我愿变成你胃里的一块肉，成为维持您美貌的养分。”  
“鲁邦，你疯了吗？普通的外伤杀不了我，你还不趁现在快跑。”  
鲁邦的态度十分坚决，他拾起掉在一旁的里拉琴，弹唱起来。  
You are the fariy born in the depths of the sea.  
诞生于深海之中的精灵啊。  
But your scales shine like the sun in the sky.   
你的鳞片如天上的太阳般耀眼。  
Why live in this desolate place?  
为何要生活在这荒凉之地呢？  
Is it because God jealous of your beauty  
是因为上帝嫉妒你的美貌吗？  
Dear Siren,my friend is also cursed.   
亲爱的塞壬啊，我的朋友也是被诅咒之人。  
Please let him go and I would give you anything.   
请您放他离开，我愿意用一切交换。  
塞壬静静听着鲁邦现场编出的歌谣，暂停了手上的动作，她沉思许久，放开了次元。  
她从身上掰下一片一铜子大小的鳞片递给鲁邦，带着她的姐妹们消失在深海中。  
“你真是让我吃惊，趁船还没沉下去，我觉得我们还能把它改造成一个木筏。”次元有气无力地说：“你可以吗，鲁邦？我伤的太重了，一时半会儿动不了了。”  
鲁邦找到了漂在海面的绳子，用绳子加固零散的木板，做成一个简易的勉强能浮在海面的木筏。当鲁邦将次元拖到木筏上后，木筏往下沉了一点，海水涨上来，渗进次元的伤口，次元疼得皱了皱眉，可终究一言未发。  
“次元，如果没有你，我会怎么样。”鲁邦问道。  
次元抬起胳膊，看着狰狞的伤口，稍稍沉思一下，答到：“她很中意你，会在跟你云雨一番后把你啃食到只剩一副骨架。你们的孩子也会是塞壬，她长大后将会和她母亲一样去捕食人类。”  
“好了，不要再往下讲了，我已经开始伤感了。”鲁邦说道，语气仿佛失恋一般。  
“这没什么可伤感的，这种事很常见，虽没这么血腥，暗中却坏得多。不断地陷入恶性循环，就像锈迹斑斑的铁环相扣，朽烂却难以打破。”次元说道：“在差距悬殊的强弱对比下，血缘亲情不值得一提。”

三．欢声笑语之城

“还不错，我们在食物和水耗尽之前到达了城市。”鲁邦上岸的第一件事就是好好伸展身体，蜷缩在那个小木筏上实在令人不自在。  
“让我看看这里是哪里。”次元打开地图，他的身体现在已经完全恢复了： “这儿的名字真奇怪，笑话城。”  
在笑话城，不管是在宽敞干净的大道还是连接民房的小路，抬头就能看见成串的彩旗，旗帜五颜六色，上面绣着各式花卉，还有几种罕见的花样。花圃随处可见，小巧的白色栅栏围着风铃草和百里香。这里的居民都是体面的，路上行人的衣服材质不是精纺的棉布，就是光滑的绸缎。教堂屋顶上停着几只鸽子，看起来羽翼丰满，洁白的羽毛没沾一点污泥，它们被修道士和虔诚的教徒们喂养得很好。  
鲁邦在一家玩具店前停下了脚步，橱窗里摆了一排洋娃娃，小脸儿小手儿都肉乎乎的，嘴唇像熟透的小红樱桃，睫毛又卷又长，穿着绒布裙，跟富人家娇生惯养的小姑娘一模一样。鲁邦看了又看，舍不得离开，说道：“小时候我除了医生游戏外，最喜欢的就是洋娃娃了。”  
“与其像个毛贼似的趴在橱窗玻璃上，你为什么不进去看？”  
鲁邦摇摇头，说道：“我怕我进去会搅乱充满童真与幻想的氛围。我已经快三十岁了，这些年我在追逐许多东西的同时，也失去了太多。”  
“你这人真是，到了该自信的时候有畏缩不前起来了。”  
鲁邦指指窗内。顺着看过去，有一个孩子趴在柜台上睡着了，阳光照在他浅棕色的头发上，把他的头发染成了稻草金色。  
这是美好的一幕，直到老板走过来，用手里卷起来的报纸打孩子的头。  
“快起来，懒鬼，猪猡！怎么又睡过去了？我给你饭吃就是为了让你在这儿偷懒的吗？快起来去把泔水倒掉，没用的东西，废物！”  
孩子垂着头，满脸委屈，可一滴泪都没掉。  
“真抱歉，你对玩具店的美好印象可能要崩塌了。”次元挖苦道。  
两人继续往前走，发现法院门口挤了一群人，原来是有人在打官司。在法院外面，次元注意到一个管家打扮的人，他给了一群闲汉一袋钱，又和他们说了些什么。  
法院内部的装修好似古希腊的剧场，陪审团坐在带软垫的椅子上，自上而下俯视审判席。其他围观者站在后面，几乎把这儿的所有角落堵满了。过道上有商贩售卖糖果和冷饮的小贩，空气中的气氛轻松又愉快。  
法官是个胖胖的老人，蓄着大把胡子，那胡子又白又蓬松，加上他那红色的兔绒罩袍，让他看起来像个和蔼的圣诞老人。随着法官拉响礼花筒，审判正式开始了。  
原告是个身材矮小的中年男人，穿着绿色的马甲，那件马甲已经被洗到脱色了，衣边儿上还沾了煤灰，指甲缝里，两条皱纹间都是灰扑扑的。他是个矿工，全身好像都被煤灰染了一遭，只剩眼睛因为含着泪显得亮闪闪的，他哭诉自己的女儿在冶炼厂工作，不仅没得到一分工钱，还要在厂子里天天闻着煤烟味儿，最后哮喘加重死了。围观的人群一片沉默，有人掏出手帕来擦擦泪水，还有人发出几声细微的抽泣。  
被告绅士派头十足，穿着整洁的西装，领巾系的端端正正，戴金丝镶边儿的单片眼镜。原告控诉时，他一直在通过手里那只镀金怀表看时间。等到原告说完，他合上怀表，不紧不慢地说：“先生，对你们一家的遭遇我非常同情。但是，你要知道，你女儿并未成年，她根本不能算工人，只能算一个学徒，学徒的话，我们只有义务提供她的食宿。而且，你女儿给我们带来了许多麻烦，她咳嗽时往机器上吐东西，因为这事我们受了一些损失，我们没有向你们索赔，已经是......”  
“她那是咯血，你这个没心肝的东西！”原告怒吼道。  
“你扰乱了法庭秩序。”人群中传来这样的声音。  
但情况依然很快失控了，更多的声音从人群中传出来。  
“我听说过，这人的女儿真的曾往机器上吐痰。”“这个原告欠了乔治银行一笔钱，拖了两年还拖着不还呢。”“我曾见过他女儿在酒馆街出现过，这女孩是个撒谎精，把工钱拿去享乐了，还瞒着父亲。”  
次元留意了一下，说这些话的人正是在法院门口收了钱的那群闲汉。  
陪审团之间开始窃窃私语，围观者的意见也开始摇摆不定。  
“你们觉不觉得，这个原告长得像一个低矮的树桩？”不知谁喊了这么一句。  
全场哄堂大笑起来，秩序完全失控，大家都忘了这是一场官司。笑话城，顾名思义，这里的悲剧和冲突也是轻松与愉快的。  
等到法官终于再次拉响一管礼花炮，人群才渐渐安静下来。这时，教堂那边传来了钟声，一下，两下......等到第六下结束后，在场的人纷纷变了脸色，急急忙忙往外走，偌大的法院很快就变得空旷，只剩下那位可怜的原告。  
鲁邦走过去，问道：“您为什么不和他们一起离开呢？”  
这位矿工抹抹眼泪，答道：“我还要去工作，我女儿还没钱下葬。”  
“您女儿葬礼的钱我来解决。”鲁邦递给他一袋铜板：“不过请您告诉我，他们为何那么着急着离开呢？”  
“最近城里闹鬼，一到晚上大家就都待在家里不敢出来了。但这对我们也是好事，我们在晚上工作拿的工钱多了一倍。”  
“您上夜班的工钱是多少？”  
“现在是四个铜板。”  
“这是八个铜板，拿去，今晚您就好好待在家里。”  
告别了这个可怜人，鲁邦告诉次元想要去调查闹鬼的事。  
“我觉得，即使他拿了你的钱，他今晚还是会选择去工作。”次元说。  
笑话城的夜晚与白天截然不同，空旷的街道上连野猫和老鼠都见不到，虽然周围静得可怕，但两人走过几条街，都没见到什么异常。  
不知为何两人又绕回了一开始看见的玩具店，白天被老板打骂的那个孩子正在提着一桶废木块和纸团打算去扔掉。  
“在晚上一个人出来，你难道不怕鬼吗？”鲁邦问孩子。  
“我因为偷懒被老板赶出来了，扔掉这桶垃圾是我最后的工作。”孩子说：“可能也没那么可怕，没人见过鬼怪长什么样，只是当时晚归的人好多都染上了怪病，药也治不好，最后死了。”  
“这些人共同去过什么地方吗？”  
“我不知道，我的工作太忙了，没时间去注意这些？不过也许是歌剧院？以前那儿是晚间最热闹的地方。”  
“谢谢你，孩子，这是一枚银币，拿去，找个暂时歇脚的地方，吃点儿东西。”  
小孩高兴地与鲁邦挥手告别，临走前给了鲁邦一份报纸，说：“这是我从老板那里顺来的，我实在没什么东西报答您，就把它给您吧。”  
鲁邦打开报纸，这份报纸是几周前的早报了，不知道这份报纸经历了什么，大篇幅的文字都变得模糊不清，只有一小栏可以勉强看清，上面写的是墓地里的尸体失踪的新闻，那块墓地葬的都是些贫穷的人，所以在笑话城这种新闻只占一个小框也算合情合理。  
两人来到歌剧院，这里虽空无一人，仍能看出以前的繁华，酒红色的幕布从舞台两边垂下来，观众席的座椅是绸面的，有一把上还放着上一位观众遗留的小望远镜。后台的衣架挂满华丽的戏服，但后台一直弥漫着一股怪异的气味。  
“鲁邦，你看，这里有一个暗门。”次元发现一块地板是可以打开的，这块地板隐藏在一条蓬蓬裙下面。  
鲁邦撬开门上的锁，两人点了灯下去，里面的景象让人大吃一惊。  
地下室堆满死尸，腐肉的味道就是从这里散发出来的，还有大群的老鼠在这里窜来窜去。他们发现一具比较新的尸体，正是刚刚收下鲁邦一枚银币的那个孩子，他头上有一道被撬棍打裂的伤，看起来应该在白天鲁邦离开玩具店不久后就被打死了，他的手里握着刚刚鲁邦给他的那枚银币。  
“什么？这怎么回事......”  
“鲁邦，我们离开吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我们离开吧，鲁邦，当作什么都没发现。”次元说：“我们再待下去就是不识趣了。这些人的尸体被聚在这里，通过地板把疾病和痛苦传给剧院的观众，这当然只是我的推测，我们今天所看见的或是真实和幻像掺半，或许全是幻像。”  
两人离开笑话城，走出城门再往回看，宏伟的城市消失了，只剩下摇摇欲坠的残破房屋，城门上的大字终于显现出来：艾渃内克。  
“艾渃内克，我知道这个地方”鲁邦恍然大悟：“五年前听说这里爆发了瘟疫，然后我就再也没听说过任何关于这里的消息了，原来是变成了这样。”  
鲁邦突然想到了什么，掏出孩子送他的那份报纸，报纸上的字消失得一个不剩，变成了一个红色方框和一个小红圈。鲁邦沉思一会儿，拿出地图，让报纸上的红框正好卡在地图的四边，那个小红圈正好画在艾尔弗森林的某处。

四．许愿池

按照地图的指引，他们在森林里发现一座许愿池。  
这个许愿池十分简陋，如果不靠近去看，肯定会误以为这是一个水井，但次元能感觉出这里的魔法波动。  
“你要许愿吗，鲁邦？你在艾渃内克那么慷慨，不会现在连一枚铜子换一个愿望都不肯了吧？”  
“真是的，我像是那种无趣的守财奴吗？”鲁邦反驳道，在口袋里凭着感觉摸了一枚铜板，看也没看就丢进池子，然后闭眼许愿。  
鲁邦睁眼时，发现次元看他的表情不太对劲。  
“......怎么了？”  
“鲁邦，你刚刚是不是，把塞壬给你的鳞片丢进去了。”  
“？？？！！！”  
鲁邦赶忙去翻口袋，发现怎么也找不到那枚鳞片了，又探头往池子里看，可池子里的水是通向河流的活水，鳞片进池子就像活鱼入海，哪还找得到呢？

五．献给龙的鸢尾花

由于许愿池的水流向森林每个角落，艾尔弗森林永远充满生机，宛如希腊神话中女神的后花园。一年四季都青翠欲滴的植物让森林里时常水气氤氲，日光踩着树梢一步步跳下来，落在水雾上折射出一道彩虹。彩虹所指向的地方，有一大片鸢尾花丛。  
各色的鸢尾花向阳伫立着，优雅、浪漫又奔放。它们看起来吸饱了水，茎叶挺拔，花瓣舒展，精神抖擞地守在这里。  
埋着宝藏的地方就在鸢尾花丛的对面，鲁邦和次元绕开花丛，找到一条小路，小路通向一座废弃的神庙。门口的石柱已经坍塌，留下一个仅供一人进去的小缝，里面的空间很宽敞，阳光可以通过石壁的裂缝照进来。石壁上附满苔藓，伊里斯女神的石像上也附了薄薄一层，好似稀疏的汗毛，让人感觉她臂上细微的毛孔在舒展，她在呼吸，她是鲜活的。  
女神像下面有一个暗门，锁锈得脆弱不堪，轻轻一撬便断裂脱落下来，打开石板，一股潮味扑面而来。  
铜质的器皿早就被蚀得不成样子，瓷罐被地下窜过的老鼠撞得稀烂，名画早已与泥土融为一体成了植物的养分。暗流的水声清晰可闻，可能是倒塌的石柱改变了地下河道，让河水流过了地窖的一角，这个不起眼的角落就成了毁灭宝藏的罪魁祸首。  
鲁邦试着拿起铜器，可在手指接触到铜器的一瞬间，绿色的薄壳便咔一声碎成几片，露出里面的东西，里面竟然是一朵鸢尾花，幽蓝的花瓣在阴影中仿佛在闪光。因为长在黑暗中，她比起外面的鸢尾花显得有些萎靡，仿佛是在沉睡的伊里斯女神。  
鲁邦小心翼翼将这朵鸢尾花挖出，抖净上面的泥土，展平她的叶子，将她夹在书里。  
“到头来还是一场空，我们这一趟什么也没得到。”从地窖出来后，次元看着地上的碎石块抱怨道。  
“也并不是没有收获。”鲁邦取出夹在书里的鸢尾花，比量一下，掐到合适的长度，别在次元的衣襟上：“我将伊里斯女神送给你。”  
次元愣了一下，随后压下帽檐别过头去，小声嘟囔了一句什么。  
“次元？”  
“你个笨蛋！”次元猛地住鲁邦的衣领，吼道：“你这家伙，你简直让我不知道该怎么办好了！”  
那朵鸢尾花盘踞在次元黑色的外套上，给这抹黑添了一点亮色，正如鲁邦闯进次元大介荒凉的人生，在这篇荒地上埋上了花种。  
在鸢尾花丛前，次元第一次跟鲁邦说起自己的事。  
“我被施下的诅咒是忍受与世界的寿命一样漫长的孤独。”次元说：“我尝试了许多办法来破解它，后来我听说维涅拉有龙，我就过去了，我以为找到同类，说不定就能破解诅咒。”  
“你找到了吗？”  
“没有，我到的时候，只有一片废墟，我在遗址中心找到一个大坑，里面躺着一副龙骨。”次元沉默一会儿，继续说：“然后我想通了，不管是谁，都无法在无穷无尽的孤独中生存下去。我找到教堂，在里面沉沉睡去。”  
“根据地图上画的，离这里不远就是莱文徳。”次元说：“你可以割掉我的一根手指，它脱离我的身体就会变成原本的样子，你可以拿着它回去复命。”  
“那你呢，你怎么办？”鲁邦心里咯噔一下。  
“我很好，我会永远记得这段旅途的。”  
次元伸手去找刀子，却被鲁邦阻止了。  
“次元，我不回去了。我们继续去旅行吧，去这张地图上没画的地方，去找更多的宝藏。”  
“你在说什么，你想让我看着你的时间慢慢流逝，最后变成个小老头，死在我眼前吗？”  
“以后的事以后再说。”鲁邦打断次元的话，身子向前倾，吻了上去。  
次元的牙齿是像兽牙那般尖锐的，次元害怕自己的牙齿划破鲁邦的舌头，张着嘴不敢动，任由鲁邦亲吻。鲁邦握住次元的手，抚摸他手背上的鳞片，说些漂亮的情话。数百年脱离人类社会让次元变得不擅长隐藏自己的感情，脸红的像煮熟的甘薯，说话也变得磕磕巴巴。  
龙是笨拙而又敏感的生物，孤独对他们来说是最致命的毒药，诅咒又让他们与唯一的解药绝缘。也许是伊里斯女神保佑，这个诅咒似乎现在裂开了一道小缝。

六．银质的叉子是刺向心脏的利刃（这节大量抹布次，大家快逃）

两人来到莱文徳附近村镇的旅店，有人正好坐在吧台喝酒，他见鲁邦进来，满脸诧异地迎上去。  
“哦，上帝啊，是鲁邦三世吗？”  
“哦，老天，竟然在这里遇上你，你不在城里唱歌了吗？”  
“快跑吧，朋友，跑的越远越好，国王已经在全城通缉你了，风声很快会传到附近的军营里，快逃吧朋友。很抱歉没告诉你，你那晚喝醉后直接倒头就睡了，国王是因为你帮公主给她的情人送信才把你关起来。天哪，你快走，国王现在想杀了你……”  
那人急得语无伦次，话也越说越长，可惜还没等他说完，莱文徳的士兵已经破门而入了。  
他们残忍地割下了这个告密者的舌头，让他被伤口涌出的鲜血呛死。他们将鲁邦打倒在地，殴打鲁邦，猛击鲁邦的头部。整个酒馆一篇混乱，客人们和老板娘争相逃跑，以至于把酒馆那扇可怜的小门框挤满了，谁也出不去。这种时候，大家也不会去关心酒馆里发生的事情的后续了。  
次元咬断了一个士兵的脖子，啃食了他的脊髓，随着一道耀眼的光芒，次元变回了龙的形态。  
低矮的酒馆塞不下龙的庞大身躯，彻底坍塌了。次元想带鲁邦离开，可项圈锁在他身上太久了，他飞不起来也跑不快。援军很快赶来了，他们带来弓箭，投石器和长矛，以及那个制作出那条锁链的法师。  
两人被押到皇宫，国王下令要亲自审问两人。  
他们用长矛穿透了次元的心脏，每当有血滴下来，滴在被擦的光滑通透的地砖上，都会“嗞”的一声在地上沸腾起来，冒出一缕薄烟。站在两侧待命的女仆脸色吓得惨白，握着抹布的手不住的抖，可主管的一个眼神就能让她们俯下身子去擦掉那些让她们害怕的血迹。  
国王宣布了鲁邦三世的死刑。  
三个打扮相同的侏儒仆从合力推进来一个简易的断头台，将砍刀高高地拉上去。没有审判，没有旁听，就是这个半瘫在王座上的老头一句话的事儿。  
“不，你不能这样，这不公平！”次元嘶吼起来，怒视着国王：“你凭什么，你这个昏君！”  
“堵住他的嘴。”国王话音刚落，一个士兵就举起长矛刺向次元的咽喉，这一下刺穿了声带，次元暂时说不了话了。  
次元眼睁睁看着鲁邦被士兵押着一点点靠近断头台，他想冲过去，去带走鲁邦，可他的四肢都被死死地钉在地上，一动也动不了。他看见鲁邦还转头朝他微笑，张开的口型像是要说安慰他的话语。负责行刑的刽子手只想快些完成自己的工作，他们利索地将鲁邦按在断头台上，利落的砍断了绳子。  
鲁邦的脑袋在地上滚了几圈，滚到次元面前。  
“！！！”次元仍说不了话，他奋力挣扎着，尽管那会撕裂他的伤口，让他流更多的血，疼得更厉害，可他顾不上这些了，他脑子里只剩下了愤怒。  
一个侍从举着鲁邦的脑袋在次元面前晃了晃，然后丢到远处。一排手持板斧的人走进来了，他们把鲁邦的尸体大卸八块，然后与头颅一起，用麻布裹了起来。  
“去把他丢到花园里的泥坑里。”国王下令。  
这群人将鲁邦的尸体抬走了，随后那三个侏儒又进来了，合力推走了断头台，地板上留下了一道长长的血痕。  
“国王，这条龙怎么办？他身上的诅咒太强，即使是我也杀不了他。”法师进言道。  
国王混浊的眼球转了转，盯着次元看了一会儿，突然他笑了起来，似乎是想到了什么好主意。  
“既然是你们抓来的，就应该算是战利品，来享用他吧。”  
众大臣面面相觑，不懂国王话里的意思。  
“比如，让他现在去舔净那个吟游诗人流的血，我不想那种贱人的血脏了宫里的抹布。”国王说道：“如果他不舔，我会放看城堡大门的狗进来舔干净。”  
众臣都睁大了眼睛，想看清次元的每一个动作的细节，如果这是个仅供取乐的宴会，他们早就踩住次元的头逼他去舔地板了，但在国王面前他们还是要站在原地挺直腰杆，去展现自己有道德修养的一面。  
次元撕下衣服的一角，想把鲁邦的血擦干，这一举动惹恼了国王，国王从王座上跑下来，夺过卫兵手里的剑抵在次元脖子上，嘴里骂着：“畜牲，你是听不懂人话吗？”  
国王已经这么说了，再装一副绅士的样子就是没有眼力了，大臣们也投其所好，给国王出起主意来。  
“把他的衣服扒光。”  
“把他的牙齿都拔掉，让他给狗口交。”  
“听说龙下面的东西有两根，赶快看看是不是真的。”  
大臣们提出的建议一个比一个出格，本来气氛凝重的审判瞬间成了闹哄哄的宴会。次元把脸贴在地上，去嗅血的味道。次元想从这滩血迹中找出一点鲁邦的气味，但现实让他失望了，是和其他人的血一样的腥味，没什么特别之处。他的朋友就这么消失了，无影无踪，没留下一点东西来可以让他悼念，那朵珍贵的鸢尾花也在那场混乱中不知丢到哪里去了。几个周的时间实在太短了，他们还有许多话没跟对方说。  
国王殴打了次元一顿后，也算尽兴了，命人赶快把那滩晦气的血迹打扫干净，吩咐女佣们去准备宴会。  
宴会仍在这个地方举行，地板上的血迹被尽职的女仆们清理的干干净净，还上了一层蜡。窗上原本挂着的鹅黄色的窗帘被卸下来，换成了层层叠叠的酒红色厚绒帘。大厅中央摆上一张黑檀木长桌，铺了松绿色的桌布。牛骨瓷的盘子，银质的刀叉，精致的雕花烛台整整齐齐摆在桌面上，烛台上插着动物脂做成的蜡烛。次元躺在桌子中央的大浅盘里，四肢也被拷上了和脖子上一样的锁链，下体的耻毛被剃得干干净净。为他清洗身体的老仆发现他会阴处那个用于产卵的小洞时吓得尖叫起来，她的叫声引来了在周围巡逻的士兵，所以他们剃掉了次元的阴毛，以便让那个小洞清晰地展现在那些贵人们眼前。  
侍从们给每个人的酒杯斟满葡萄酒，国王率先行动，把整杯酒泼到次元身上，食指蘸了点酒伸进次元下面的小洞。其他人则帮忙按住次元防止次元反抗，同时他们的手也在不老实地摸次元的身体，乳头和喉结是他们最喜欢的地方，当国王开始抽送埋在次元体内的手指时，大臣们也解开腰带掏出阴茎在次元的身体上蹭，有人为了把阴茎塞进次元嘴里，拿起用于进食的叉子撬开次元的嘴，举起刀柄试图去敲断次元的牙齿，另一些人则用刀刃去割下次元的鳞片。  
次元没表现出抵触情绪，也没有痛苦的表情，这让国王心里非常不爽。国王抓住次元的脚踝，将他从桌子上拉下来，把阴茎插进了那个经过手指开发的小洞。酒水的润滑根本不够，穴口仍十分干涩，这种紧致感让这个年过半百的老国王更兴奋，他抓住次元的大腿，强行把次元的双腿分的更开。  
贵族和大臣们半裸着坐在一边等待，等国王尽了兴，就是他们享受的时候了。国王年纪大了，那方面的功能也有不少退步，在小穴里抽插了约莫半个时辰也没硬起来，让那群人在一边等得抓心挠肝。为了增加乐趣，国王拿起一根燃着的蜡烛，将蜡油尽数滴到次元的背上，次元被烫到后身体会不自觉地颤一下，下面夹得更紧，国王非常喜欢这个。  
国王完全沉浸于此时的愉悦，完全没有注意到次元眼底越来越浓的愤怒和杀意，在他终于因为泄完欲望而长舒一口气时，次元突然用胳膊肘猛砸国王的脑袋。锁链瞬间发出了暗红色的光芒，次元刚打了一下，就觉得肚子如灼烧般疼痛。周围的人见到这一幕，先是惊呆在原地，反应过来后一拥而上将次元拽下来。次元感觉疼痛蔓延到了全身，有人拽他的胳膊，他会感觉胳膊像在被刚淬过火的刀刃切割。  
国王被仆人扶着回宫休息了，他临走之前吩咐众臣好好教训次元。  
“知道为什么你会疼吗？”宰相踩着次元的手，故意转了转他的尖鞋跟：“这是莱文德最厉害的法师们做出的咒语，如果你试图攻击在你体内射过精的男人，你的身体就会是这样。”  
“真卑鄙......”次元骂道，他的嗓子也像被火烤过一样干，无法大声说话。  
他们让次元上半身靠在桌子上，轮流去操次元的屁股，过了一会儿他们嫌这样太费时，便一个人站在次元前面抱着次元去插次元的小穴，另一个人在次元身后去操次元的后穴。次元全身的痛感还没散去，哆哆嗦嗦几乎跌倒，得靠其他人扶着才能勉强站立。  
站在次元身后那人拍拍次元的屁股，嘲笑道：“怎么了？是被操的站不住了吗？”周围的人都哄堂大笑，一拥而上，扳过次元的脸亲吻他，去用力挤捏次元的乳头，用阴茎摩擦次元的腿根。  
宴会结束时，大厅里空空荡荡，蜡烛全都燃尽了，蜡油滴在桌子上结了几层块。次元躺在地板上，那块松绿色的桌布不知被谁扯下来盖在他身上。次元全身酸痛，背上布满干结的蜡块和烫伤的痕迹，一道蜡痕从后颈延伸到尾椎，像极了脊柱的形状。精液从两个穴口淌出来，弄脏了地板。  
很久之后打扫大厅的仆人才进来，他们抓住次元的脚踝将次元拖走，扔给那群干杂活的仆妇，让她们用粗糙的刷子去擦洗次元的身体。次元被关在监狱里，一条铁链从墙上延伸出来，把次元像狗一样拴在这里，每当有人想拿他泄欲，才会松开锁链把他带出去。  
锦衣玉食的贵族们最喜欢的活动就是骑马和打猎，每当这个之后，仆人都会将次元擦洗干净带出来。贵族们厌恶龙，将龙视为邪恶和低贱的生物，却又乐此不疲地爱抚龙的身体，亲吻他的鳞片，将精液灌进他的身体。在打猎结束后贵族们会举行宴会，捕获猎物最少的那个人会在众人的起哄中将次元按在地上操弄，有时候场面会变得极度尴尬，大家从以前争论谁的猎物最多到争论谁的最少。  
这次他们想出了新的乐子，把次元绑在桌子上，驱使自己的马去压到次元身上，现在正好是动物处在发情期的季节。  
“别这样，我会死的。”次元试图求饶，却被抓住头发羞辱了一番。  
“别装了，我们知道你不会死。你变回龙的时候身体有多大？那时候马屌能满足你吗？你后面被操了那么多次，含住这个一定很容易吧。”  
次元闭上眼，不想去跟那人对视。  
那匹精力旺盛的棕马不需要太多引导就跨到次元身上，准确地找到穴口往里插。  
次元痛得全身肌肉都紧绷着，指甲在桌子上划了几道深深的痕迹。那匹马仍执着的将性器往里面送，巨大的马屌顺着柔软的肉壁一点点往里面送，到底后又迅速往外拔。次元疼的大叫，全身都是汗，抖得像是在寒冬里刚从河里爬出来一样。那匹马前蹄按住次元的肩胛，舌头去舔次元身上的汗珠。次元被折腾得筋疲力尽，也没力气去反抗了，那匹马感受到次元的顺从后，加快了抽插的频率。仅有的一点快感抵消不了被过度扩张产生的疼痛，次元像是被剪断了提线的木偶，全靠被马压着才不至于从桌子上面滑下去。  
那匹马的阴茎完全勃起后，在次元的肚子上顶起一个弧度，次元的嗓子早就在之前喊哑了，只能发出细微却痛苦的闷哼，贵族们在一旁饶有兴趣地观赏着，甚至还聊起了天气，聊到了安格区的妓女。  
“说到妓女，你觉得我们眼前这个怎么样？”侯爵将手指伸进次元嘴里，摆弄次元的犬齿。  
“太老了，长得也没姑娘们好。”大臣答道：“可我们在妓院却找不到一个长着鳞片的妓女，对吧？”  
那匹马射出来后，抽动几下拔了出来，跑到一边吃草去了。众人合力把次元抱起来，让他仰躺在桌子上，拨弄那个被马屌蹂躏地可怜兮兮的小穴。  
“真是个荡妇，竟然吃下去那么多。”他们看着精液从小穴流到草地上，捧腹大笑起来。  
“让他给狗或马口交也是不错的主意。”  
“说得对，可惜时间过的真快，这个乐子留到下次吧。”  
次元被送回了阴冷简陋的牢房，成为王族的奴隶后过的就是这种生活，当有人宠幸他时，他会被仆人洗得干干净净，穿戴整齐送到柔软的床铺上；无人理睬他时，就睡在牢房的地板上，甚至连饭也吃不上，永生的诅咒让他感受到濒死的痛苦，却不曾真正意义上迎来过死亡。  
小腹处一阵疼痛传来，次元开始以为是里面撕裂了，可随着时间的推移，疼痛越来越剧烈，按压小腹还能明显感受到有硬块存在。  
“嘶---这是怎么回事。”次元不知道，积累在生殖腔里的那些精液被身体吸收，发育成了龙蛋，这些蛋虽然不能孵化，仍能给次元带来不少折磨，现在一颗蛋正好卡在穴口，任凭次元如何尝试着扩张穴口也不出来。  
在剧烈的疼痛中，次元开始胡思乱想，他想起来自己变成龙以前的生活，这段记忆已经被他抛弃很久了。他想起来冬天的凛风的味道，脑海里浮现松针尖上结的冰晶，眼前掠过一匹矫健的、脖子上挂着银铃的麋鹿，还有那位皮肤透明，宛若冰雕的女人。  
女人告诉次元，自己是邻国的公主，宰相杀了自己的父母和兄长，还让法师布下法术将她永远囚禁于此。  
解除诅咒的方法只有一个，便是有人代她承担这个诅咒。不知道过程中出了什么差错，次元没有变成一个晶莹的玻璃人儿，而是变成了一条浑身漆黑的巨龙。  
女人回到家乡，杀死宰相，成为了新的女王。那段时光确实很美好，可等女王死去，在风铃草的簇拥下躺在镀金的棺材里，被泥土深深掩埋后，次元才开始明白她当初说的“忍受与世界同样漫长的孤独与痛苦”的含义。  
一颗蛋挤出来后，另一颗紧随其后，这一颗比之前那颗大一点。  
次元后脑勺靠在墙上，大口喘着粗气，试图再想一点东西继续转移注意力，但他只能想到鲁邦看他的眼神：温柔的，好奇的，信任的，爱慕的......与之相伴的则是皇宫地板上的那滩鲜血，空洞的眼睛，滚到地上的头颅和七零八落的尸块。  
“不！！！！！！”次元大声尖叫，声音引来了夜巡的仆人。  
管家被吵醒后，他下令找来宰牛的屠户剖开次元的肚子，取出了龙蛋。  
第二天白天，那些蛋成为了国王射箭的靶子。  
虽然国王对那晚的骚动也感到不快，但他总体上还是高兴的，因为次元的乳头开始分泌粘稠的初乳，这给国王提供了新乐子。  
国王喜欢用针去刺次元的乳孔，并同时用另一只手不断地挤压，以此来刺激次元产乳。国王很喜欢看血丝掺在淡黄的初乳里淌出来，他对龙的乳汁本身没有兴趣，只是想看这条龙展示出与他的妃子们相似的姿态以及痛苦的神情，这些才能激起他在半辈子声色犬马的生活中磨灭掉的激情。  
向民众展示战利品是国王的新爱好，次元被锁在又小又窄的笼子里，笼子底部粘着两个假阳具，正好填满次元的小穴和后穴，狭小的空间限制了次元的行动，让次元无法挣脱。道路十分崎岖，假阳具随着马车的颠簸颤动，把次元的穴口弄得又麻又痒。  
民众纷纷来围观，一时间万人空巷。几万双眼睛——大的小的、清澈的浑浊的，一致齐刷刷地望向次元。次元能清晰地听见他们的对话，孩童好奇的提问，老人恶毒的咒骂，闲汉下流的荤话都一字不差地传入次元的耳朵。  
次元觉得羞耻，可假阳具的顶弄又让他的阴茎半勃起来，幸好他蜷缩着身子，不至于让所有人看见他的丑态。  
路边有一个卖花的青年人，国王见候停下马车，对侍从说了些什么。侍从们打开笼子，把次元带出来，带到国王面前。  
国王今天的心情不错，让次元从卖花人的花束中拿一朵花。  
卖花人那里不乏珍稀的种类，甚至有他和鲁邦之前在海边和艾渃内克见过的陌生品种。  
“陛下，可以允许我挑一朵吗？”见次元久久不说话，卖花人大胆提议道。  
国王点点头，卖花人拔下插在自己帽子上那一朵，毕恭毕敬地递给国王，转身离去了。这朵花被送到次元手里，次元发现这是一朵蓝色的鸢尾花。  
次元一惊，细细端详起这朵花来，与记忆中那朵一模一样的幽蓝色，有点萎蔫的部分也那么像。次元抬头去寻刚才那个卖花人，却发现那人早就隐身在人群中，可能已经在人流的裹挟下走远了。  
也许我想多了，也许并不是那么像，只是我以为......次元心里这么想着，与此同时他被带到了国王身边，民众们能看清他的身体的一切。

七．You’ll never have to be alone.

莱文德的盛势渐渐衰退，几年前他们为享乐花钱，现在却不得不为战争花钱了，皇宫里的侍卫调出去不少，皇宫的守备明显松懈下来。  
战争进行的热火朝天那天，皇宫里的人寥寥无几。就是那一天，宫里的法师被莫名其妙的杀死，监狱里那条龙挣脱开锁链，撞破墙壁逃走了。  
莱文德是延续还是覆灭都无所谓了，现在次元维持着龙形，蜷缩在湖边的草地上打盹，他身边站着一个青年男人，穿着和吟游诗人一样花花绿绿的衣裳，长了一张俊俏的脸，更奇特的是，他的皮肤是略透明的，有点像白水晶。这个男人现在正在看夹在笔记里的地图，并拿笔在笔记本上写写画画。  
“次元，我们接下来去福莱岛如何，听说那里有怪鸟出没。”男人问道。  
“去哪里都好，不过鲁邦，你告诉我，你是怎么从地狱回来的，你的皮肤又是怎么回事？”  
“我靠自己的美色诱惑了地狱里的恶魔，他们就放我回来了。”  
“哦，天，你觉得我会信吗？”  
“好吧，我想是因为我许的愿望。我告诉许愿池我希望能替你分担诅咒，没想到我竟然因为这诅咒捡回一命。所以我想，把‘忍受跟世界永恒的孤独’一分为二，就是我俩的生命仍跟世界一样永恒，却不用忍受孤独了？”鲁邦说完，又思考了一会儿，问道：“不过为何我没变成龙，而是变成了这副模样？”  
“我想我知道是为什么。”次元笑着说：“这应该跟我变成龙之前的经历有一点关系，我们有的是时间，我可以慢慢跟你说.....”


End file.
